


Ben & Jerry's

by Rinzler



Series: The Junk Food Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavour of ice cream to get." (ft. movie nights, Cisco, Caitlin, and Lisa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben & Jerry's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts), [Cold Lightning (ArticNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/gifts).



“Chocolate peppermint crunch?” Barry said, holding out a tub with a smile.

Leonard glanced at him before aggressively swatting at the ice cream tub in his hands and turning back to the supermarket cooling cases. “No.”

Barry shoved the tub back into line with others of the same flavor and let out an annoyed whine. “Come on, Cold, we’ve been here for twenty minutes already. It should not take this long to get movie snacks! It should never take this long to get movie snacks unless you are doing something wrong!”

Leonard ignored him, moving along the aisle and casting a critical eye over the flavors. Barry reluctantly followed, reaching out a hand to snag their cart and pull it along.

The cart was practically filled to the brim with so much junk food that Barry didn’t think he could eat all of it in one sitting. There were three bags of nacho cheese-flavored Doritos, four bags of cool ranch-flavored Doritos, two bags of Lays potato chips, and two bags of Tostito chips shaped like little bowls. To go with those Barry had grabbed a jar of salsa and another of spicy cheese sauce.

Cisco’s idea to make tacos had been flat-out rejected by Caitlin and Lisa in an unprecedented act of solidarity, so on Barry’s way out the door Cisco had begged him to get something resembling taco shells that he could snack on. Barry wasn’t going to say no, especially after Cisco updated his communicators so he stopped hearing screeching static whenever he went over 300 miles an hour.

The rest of the cart was filled with bags of candy. M&M’s, Kit Kats, Reese’s Pieces, Three Musketeers, Snickers and Hershey’s Bars formed a disconcerting, plasticine amalgamation of colors that almost hurt to look at, fluorescing under the store lights. Last but not least, a few pints of Ben & Jerry’s had been precariously balanced on top of the whole mess, along with a small pack of plastic spoons. Barry had grabbed a tub of Cherry Garcia, one of Phish Food, and some various chocolate-flavored ones.

The entire thing had taken about ten minutes maximum. Then Leonard had stopped in the middle of the ice-cream aisle and started hunting for one flavor in particular.

“Is there even a flavor called New York Super Fudge Chunk or are you just messing with me?” Barry asked.

From where he was crouched in front of one of the cooling cases, Snart shrugged. “Yes, Scarlet, there is, unless you’d like to tell me the last six movie nights I spent with my sister were all very vivid hallucinations,” he drawled.

“It’s so weird to picture you ever doing a movie night,” Barry said, lolling his head back and gazing at the ceiling.

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just…. I got so used to seeing you as these cold, unfeeling, really annoying villains, you know? Trying to mentally combine that criminal stuff with you and your sister watching The Notebook, it’s…weird.”

“We have not, nor will we ever see, The Notebook,” Leonard said sharply. Barry glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. “I do not do romantic comedies, Red, they’re a waste of my time.”

“Oh, and the Transformers movies aren’t?” Barry said.

Len shrugged again, standing up from his crouch. “Lisa likes cars. She used to want an actual Transformer.”

“That’s nice. You know what I want?” Barry said lightly.

Len glanced at him suspiciously. “What?”

“For us to get out of here and go participate in movie night.”

At that, Leonard actually laughed. “Patience, Scarlet, there’s no need to speed through our trip. Why don’t you just chill?”

“Your puns are not funny! And stop calling me that!”

Leonard didn’t respond, instead opening the door to one of the cases and leaning in, stretching his arm out to reach for something way back on one of the top shelves. He pulled the unassuming pint out and turned to face Barry, holding it out so the speedster could see the label.

“Oh. I guess it exists.”

“Your brilliant scientific observations are, as always, noted and appreciated, Red,” Leonard said.

“Can we go now?” Barry said.

Leonard tossed the ice cream to him and he caught it, with some fumbling, and dumped it in the cart with a sense of relief. Maybe now they could finally get out of here and go participate in movie night.  


**Author's Note:**

> ......What.


End file.
